Nindroid Napped
by dixicorn
Summary: So, there are these fangirls, from our world,and they reaaaaly like Zane. So this one girl kidnapped him. But the ninja found out,and they want him back. Oh yeah, and The Overlord's back, and he wants revenge. It get's worse. He's on Earth, and he want's to take over THERE too. Jeez Zoe, and Lilly. Quite a mess you've gotten yourself into. Why'd you have to nindroid nap Zane?
1. you kidnapped Zane?

**sooo i started another story. Sorry it's short,**

**Okay, i plan to update this weekly, and have it have 10 chapters. **

**I really like how this turned out.**

**Ninjago©lego.**

Nindroid napped ep.1

"You kidnapped Zane!?" Lilly's eye twitched.

Yeah." I nodded,smirking." It wasn't that hard! All i did was open a magic portal, sneak onto the bounty, do a little rewiring, tie up Zane, and stick a bow on him! Genius, right!" My friend looked at me. Her eye continued to twitch.

"You kidnapped Zane."

I sighed.

"We've been over this! So, you liky or what?" I hoped she did. It took a lot to get him like this.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ZANE! ISN'T THAT ILLEAGLE?!" I thought for a few seconds.

"Well, technically-" I started.

"Technically it isn't possible!"

"Well, technically the talking dragon showed me how!" I growled, beginning to get angry. He was purple, and apparently the original Spinjitsu master. I was starting to of regretted missing that last episode...

"Your crazy."

"Yep!"

"But," she sighed. "I guess it's pretty crazy."

I grinned wider. "So...you like him?"

"Yeah...hey, why don't we go and return him right now!" Oh, she was good. But i was better.

"No way! Like that's gonna happen."

"Zoe!" She scolded. I sighed, and rolled my eyes , not for the last time.

"After i took the liberty to rewire him into thinking he's your ninja bodyguard/boyfriend! Of course not!" I had her attention now. Of course i had left out a teensy detail about a certain engagement, but i'd break the news to her later.

"You did that how? Never mind, don't tell me. Alright." She sighed."i'm in. For real this time."

"Welcome to the dark side."


	2. the overlord

Nindroid napped ep 2

"The overlord"

**A/N due to dates, this fanfiction shall be updated every friday. **

**To my ff readers:early update! Whooooo!**  
**To my da readers: so sorry for the late update! I got...caught up. With research writing.**

**Man i need to check my messages...**

**Oh! I do not own ninjago. At all. Nor will I ever own 'All our love' by gentleman hall. Hence the by Gentlemen hall part. *sigh* ahhh Gentleman Hall, how ever epic you are!**

The Overlord smiled, the action contradicting the cold stillness of his indigo eyes. This world...so much different from his own. Devoid of magic, with it's high green statue of their queen, and high skyscrapers, caused him to morph into his weaker form. It did'nt matter. He was powerful either way.

:!:!:!:!:!

"ALL OUR LOVE IS ALL WE HAVE IS EVERYTHIIIIIIING! EEVERYTHIIING! ALL OUR LOVE IS ALL WE HAVE IS EVERYTHIIIING! KEEP THIS PICTURE ON THE WA-"

"You know," Lilly said,looking up from her magazine," it's a sign your music is too loud if I can hear it halfway across the room." Zoe stuck her tongue out, and turned off her i-phone.

"I bet Zane would like it." She sighed. Did her friend not understand the power of logic?

"One, Zane's not even on, two your butchering that chord. If your gonna sing All our Love do it right!"

"One, isn't it time we activated him, two am not, and three, use a disclaimer. I'm recording this you know." Lilly's eyes widened. Her mind snapped, and she craned her neck forward, to look at her computer. Darn.

"Okay, i'm not even gonna ask, but let's not activate him yet, we don't know what will happin." A million possibilities popped into Lilly's mind and she shuddered silently.

"Whatever. If your not turning him on, I am." Lilly's eyes widened again, and she reached out to stop Zoe. But Zoe, quick as a ninja, leaped off the couch.

"Zoe! No!" A whirring sound. Gears turned,and all the lights snapped off.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Silence. The world was quite,and then...something snapped into place.

Zane opened his eyes. Two girls stared at him, one with cropped blonde hair, and fair skin, the other, olive skinned with brown, head banded hair. Both pairs of eyes were wide, the green set with fear, the brown with excitement. He frowned, and then...

He smiled, a spark of remembrance. "Hello Lilly."


	3. he's not here

**A/N sorry for the crazy updates. I AM A HYPOCRITICAL PROCRASTINATOR! Hope that explains things. I want to work on this more often.**

**I don't own ninjago.**

**Heck, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT QUICKOFFICE LITE,A NOOK, MY OC'S, AND THIS IDEA!**

**Got that? Now on to the story...c:**

**Nindroid Napped**

**Chapter 3: He's not here.**

"Guys? I rewired the brig to search for Zane. But he's nowhere to be found." Nya exclaimed, her voice echoing across the intercom.

"We know that!" Kai snapped. "That's why we're looking!" It had been two days. TWO DAYS!

"I'm sorry Kai, but he's not here, as in not in ninjago."

"That's impossible! There must be something wrong with the system. Have you tried rebooting it?" Dr. Julian replied.

"I tried that, but it's still not looking!"

Kai s topped listening at that point. He continued to pace the deck thinking. He felt relieved that there was some kind of action, guilty at his own thoughts, angry at himself, and overall agitated. This was not a good week for him.

"Not in ninjago huh." Kai mumbled. "That's it!"

"What's it!" Kai's pacing increased rapidly.

"THAT'S WHERE HE IS! NOT IN NINJAGO!" He yelled. Cole looked at him. He had been below deck prior to it all.

"Uh Kai? Hate to break it to you, but Nya just confirmed that"

"Confirmed what?" Jay asked, utterly confused.

"That Kai's lost it." Cole sighed.

"No, that I know where Zane is."

•••

The Overlord walked briskly through the busy street. A half smile, as sinister as darkness itself danced on his lips, as he pushed open the door to the apartment complex. The doorman ignored him, not realizing what his presence meant. Good...the Overlord liked it like that. Outside it began to rain.

He pushed the elevator button, and the doors slid open. There was only one other occupant. An old lady, who was carrying groceries. She gave him a look. Then turned. The door opened and the woman exited. The Overlord stayed behind.

He waited. Then, the elevator rose, and opened to a new floor. He exited, and proceeded to room 613. It was empty. Just like it was to be expected. The Overlord knew that it's occupants were on a business trip, leaving their teenage daughter with a friend. A teenage girl he had met before, and would meet again.


	4. Travelers Tea or

**A/N I do not own ninjago. YOU HEAR THAT!**

**Nindroid Napped **

**Chapter 4: Travelers Tea or What to Do When Your Friend's Stuck in Another World.**

"D you think Sensei'll mind that we got into his tea?" Jay commented, while grabbing a handful of leaves.

"I don't think he'll get back in time." Cole replied. Sensei, Lloyd, Garmadon, and Misako were off being together as a family for the first time in forever. Which Jay had to admit he liked. The Bounty was getting kind of crowded.

"How do we know which is which?" Jay asked. Kai shrugged.

"I have no idea. Let's just mix them all together."

•••

"It's nice that your parents agreed to this." Zoe said nonchalantly as she flipped through her magazine. Lilly shrugged in replay.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, then stealing a glance at Zane she continued. "Besides you can help me hide him."

"He's acting weird though. Do you think we broke him?" Zane was currently knitting a sweater with a rather... blank grin on his face.

"He looks pretty normal." Lilly said, squinting. "Did Zane knit before?"

"I think so. But what harm could a couple of days do, right?" There was an awkward silence.

"Besides, even if we did break him-we could fix him right?"

"Probably. I dunno." Zoe replied, shrugging.

•••

To the unsuspecting observer, it would appear that a bunch of pajama clad youths had appeared out of nowhere. They would also have noticed an extremely strange reaction concerning their structure and surroundings. This observer would of noticed the also had a couple very sharp, and very pointy weapons at their disposal.

If said observer kept walking, and gone to say, room 613 at a local apartment complex, they would of noticed a rather snazzy looking, plum suited, Asian man with a droopy mustache, and sleek back hair, standing in there with a portal.

And if that observer looked inside that portal, they would have seen a land made entirely out of lego bricks, with a floating ship in the sky.

But they didn't. No one did. No one noticed any of that. No one noticed the ninja wander the streets of a foreign world, calling out the name of their comrade. No one bothered to ask if they were lost. No one noticed the sly grin of the Overlord as the first part of his plan fell swiftly into place


	5. kidnappings more kidnappings

**A/N I'm on a writing spree! Whooo! **

**Ninjago is the property of lego. **

**On with the story! **

**Ps. Check out my new poll. It regards this story.**

"Lilly?" Zane asked. "What do you think of this?" I nearly choked on my pizza as he held up a puffy white...wedding gown.

_'Oh. My . Gosh. I didn't think he'd take it that seriously.'_ Lilly looked just as surprised as I did. I grinned sheepishly.

"Zoe, can I speak to you?" I sighed, she was bound to find out what I did eventually.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"I meant outside." I rolled my eyes. Lilly could be such a pain sometimes. Then, I got up, and walked into the hall.

"Fine. I'm here. What do you want?"

"Why is Zane making me a wedding dress?"

"No reason." I squeaked. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I got a bit creative when I was messing with his history. So now he thinks that your engaged. To him. Why is it such a big problem for you? You love Zane!"

"As a character on a television show! In real life, with his history all messed up, not! He's too different, not the Zane I know and love. He knitted me a sweater! AND started calling me Lillypops! AND get's all protective whenever I take a walk." I was beginning to get angry now.

"So? TONS of fan girls would love to be in your situation!" I replied, frustrated. "Like me."

"Are you jealous?" She asked. I stuck out my tongue.

"As if!" Then, I turned and ran out. I ran through the living room, and opened the door out. Then, I ran through the hall and to my family's apartment. It's 613 by the way. If your interested.

For a few seconds, I fumbled with the keys. Then, I opened the door. The lights were on, which was weird because my parents weren't supposed to return for a couple of days, but I shrugged it off. I closed the door behind me.

Then, I locked the door for good measure.

"That'll show her." I grumbled angrily.

"Oh? Will it?" A voice said, smugly. I'll confess-I screamed.

"WHO THE - ARE YOU?!" The person, a man in a business suit merely stroked his mustache.

"No one you would recognize." He said. Then, moving quickly, he grabbed my arm. I screamed again, struggling to get free. Then, a portal opened, and he pushed me through. "But you will make the perfect messenger."


	6. served up cold

**A/N: ohhh did I have fun with this!**

**That should scare you.**

**I OWN NEITHER ZANE NOR NINJAGO! THOSE ARE THE PROPERTY OF LEGO AND LEGO ALONE!**

**This is ****_not _****based on true events. I have tried...**

** answer my poll if you havn't done so.**

_'Let her go. She's being immature any way's.'_ Lilly thought, steaming. Then...she heard the scream. Her eyes widened.

"Zoe?" She ran out, and pounded on her door. There was no answer. "Omigosh. LILLY?!" Was this a prank? Was it? She hoped not. Maybe if she apologized? No. It was not worth it. Not at all.

Lilly walked to her bedroom. At least she had Zane.

"Wanna go for a walk" She asked. She knew what he would say before he even said it.

"Of course." Well, maybe it was creepy, and weird, but Lilly actually sort of liked it. She liked having someone totally head over heels like-liking her. And...Zane as a human, was beautiful.

She wrote a note to her parents, telling them she was with some friends in case she was home late. Then, Lilly grabbed her purse. Maybe the two of them could go to a cafe together. That would be sweet...

But, then they stepped outside.

_'No! This can't be happening! H_er thoughts screamed. She grabbed Zane's hand, and tried to drag him away, but it was too late. The ninja were right across from her, and they saw her!

•••

I screamed again, only not from fear. This-was a fan girl scream. I was in ninjago! I could meet the ninja! Not while they were sleeping, but in person!

"I'm in ninjago! I'm in ninjago!" I chanted. I did a little dance too. Then, I flipped out my i-phone. This-was going online. The Destany's Bounty looked better in the daylight anyway's. I opened the door to the brig. My phone's camera clicked.

'_Where is everyone?'_ It was strange there were no ninja here. I expected at least Jay up here.

"Cole? Nya? Lloyd?" I called out. I started playing around with the buttons on the computer. I didn't hear the clanking outside, until I walked back onto deck. There, was Samurai X, in all of her glory, shooting a net at me.

"What the -?"

•••

Zane didn't recognize what Lilly was so upset about. He wondered what she saw that made her hiss into his ear to run. But, he complied, and laughed as they raced through the streets.

_ But the other part of Zane did. The part that still remembered being a ninja, that hated Lilly, and Zoe. The part of his soul that was locked up behind a memory switch. Just like before. Only, this part of Zane fought against his programming. There was something too complex for a teenage girl to have added in. Something that broke through his defenses. A virus. That also lay dormant._

Zane and Lilly ducked into a coffee shop.

"Want anything?" She asked.

"Perhaps an ice mocha. Thank you." Lilly seemed distracted, looking back, before stepping in line.

"Go find us a seat." She commanded. He obeyed. Then, sat down. Zane stared at her, she was so...beautiful.

Then, the door slammed open. "Zane!" Cried a voice, he turned, and then looked at Lilly. She had dropped the mocha's, genuine fear dancing on her face.


	7. confessions of a teenage fangirl

**A/N sorry for the wait!please vote on my poll if you haven't done so. **

**Lego owns Ninjago.**

**Nindroid Napped Ep 7: Confessions of a teenage fan girl. **

I was gagged, tied up, and put in a dark room by the coolest female warrior on T.V. And I was totally fan girling over it. But, I was still gagged, tied up, and in a dark room. Which I was totally _not _fan girling in the slightest.

You can't do much when your tied up. Just wiggle around and think. So I did both. I wondered what Lilly was doing. Was she sorry? She better be. It was sort of her fault I was tied up right now. It occurred to me that I was also literally in the place of her dreams, but in all honesty I needed something to be mad about.

Then, the door opened and the lights turned on, revealing Nya, walking in with a determined expression smacked on her face. She tore down my gag.

"Who are you?" She asked. I breathed in. I had literally been preparing this in my head since I had seen the season 2 year of the snake premier. (Who hasn't?)

"Hi!" I gave my biggest grin. "I'm Zoe. From Earth." I didn't get the result I was hoping for. Instead Nya just gave me this weird look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. I sighed, pouting.

"What If I said I know where Zane is..."

•••

"Hi!" The girl said. She triad to run, her hand on Zane's arm, but Cole with a scowl.

"You have some explaining to do." He said. Her lip quivered, and she sat down, breathing in.

"**MY BEST FRIEND STOL ZANE!" ** She blurted. Zane's eyes widened, as Cole raised an eyebrow.

"I think you should go Zane." He didn't protest but mechanically left. The girl sighed and continued. "Okay, first of all my name is Lilly. This all started a couple days ago when my best friend Zoe got it into her head that kidnapping Zane, and rewiring him would be a good gift. I'm serious. She actually did. Anyway's, now he thinks I'm his fiance or girlfriend, and he made me a wedding dress!"

Lilly started to sob erratically to the point that a couple of people at them. One guy took the liberty of muttering 'jerk' under his breath at Cole. He frowned.

"Sooooo you Nindroid Napped Zane?" Jay asked chuckling. Kai shot him a glare.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Kai scowled.

"Technically Zoe did. But I'm s-s-sorry!" Lilly sobbed even harder. She sounded like she meant it. However Cole wasn't' t sure he believed her. She ran once, and she'd run against.

"Let's just get Zane." He said, sighing.

•••

_'Was she kidding? Was it figuratively? What did she mean?'_ Zane mused silently. He walked along, not really caring, nor watching where he was going. He entered the apartment, and rode up the elevator. He passed Zoe's apartment, then, seeing something out of the corner of his eye, paused. The door was ajar.

_'Should I enter?'_ He asked himself. It wasn't any of his business. But...something told him to go. So, he did. No one was there. Not even Zoe. He pulled out a shuriken, and almost self-consciously pulled up the hood of his jacket.

A shadow passed behind him. He turned around just in time to hear a click as the door closed and locked itself.

Then...the shuriken dropped as darkness blossomed.


	8. stolen again

**Nindroid Napped ep 8: Stolen Again**

** A/N: had this written for a while now. I'm just too lazy to type it up. I apologize. **

** However, I am (okay was) procrastinating for a reason. My poll thingy, (on my profile on FF, and that journal thingy on my DA) is at a tie. So. I am going to ask my brother about it. And he, is going to break it. So, I'll type up the rest anyway's. **

** So sorry again. **

** I-do not own ninjago. At all. That-is the sole property of LEGO. **

Kai hated that girl. With every ounce of pure malevolent hatred he possessed, (with the exception of the sole hatred of The Overlord and the evil Lord Garmadon.) Why? The girl was a wimp, a hypocrite, and an idiot. At least she apologized, all though he was certain he would never forgive her.

Looking nervously, she led them out of the cafe, and out onto the street. He was silent, as he glared at her, keeping an eye, making sure she wouldn't even _think_ about running.

Then, eyes full of mixed fear and guilt, Lilly dashed into the crowd.

"Not so fast!" He shouted, and ran after her. Cole, and Jay followed him. Her head bobbed through the crowd, ducking and dipping through the street. Then... her dirty blonde little head, disappeared out of sight.

"Darn it!" Cole growled. "We lost her!"

•••

Lilly ran into the elevator panting.

"I-I lost them. Thank goodness!" She tried a grin, then sighed, and sat down, panting. In truth...she had mixed feelings about the whole thing. On one hand, she was feeling totally guilty about the whole thing. Maybe...it wasn't totally Zoe's fault, or was it? On another note, she was finding the ninja a little bit too scary for her liking. Not to mention a part of her truly did like Zane. But she still wasn't sure she could stand herself. So... she had ran.

But, she needed someone to blame. She walked out of the elevator, a falsely determined expression on her face.

"It's all **Zoe's fault! All of it! She got you into this mess. She kidnapped Zane. She gave him to me and... and...**I let him!" The anger left her, and she burst into tears. She needed some one to blame. So... she squeezed out the final words.

"**_I- I hate you, Zoe."_** Her eyes widened, and she cried. But...maybe she meant it. Zoe was a lousy friend. She opened the door. Maybe Zane could help her deal with everything.

"Zane?" She called out to him. There was no answer. "Zane?" She repeated, tears welling in her eyes. "He's g g gone!" Lilly sobbed. "Zane's gone?" She ran to her room, and locked the door, and barred it with a chair. Then, she curled up on the floor in the fetal position.

"Why'd he leaaaaaaave! Why?" Then, her eyes widened.

"Unless he's missing!" She gasped, and attempted to wipe her face of snot and tears.

Sitting up, she wondered aloud. "First I don't hear back from Zoe after an hour, now Zane's gone. Are they missing? Should I call?" She pulled out her cell phone.

"Zoe?" There was a few minutes of pure static. Then a familiar voice came onto the phone.

"Lils! You'll never believe it! Guess where I am!" Lilly squealed in delight.

"So... your alive?"

"Heck yeah! I'm livin' the dream! I'm in **ninjago**!"

"Are you serious?" She said, shocked and relieved.

"Mmhmm! I'll get Nya on the phone if you want." There was a muffled conversation off phone.

"Hello?" Lilly let out a silent scream.

"Omigosh! Really? I'm Lilly."

"Zoe's friend?" Nya asked.

"Yeah." She replied, slightly disappointed. In 20 years was that all she'd be known as? Lilly hoped not.

"Is Zane there? Or Jay? " She asked. Lilly nibbled on her lip.

"Well," she began honestly. "I'm not exactly on good terms with the ninja, and I was kind of hoping Zane was there. " Lilly cringed. She was sort of beginning to sound like Zoe.

"Zane's gone? Again?"

"Yes." Then, disgusted with herself she hung up the phone, and began to cry again.

**A/N what did you think? Be honest. I want to honestly know how to improve. I seriously just lost the rough draft, so the ending was based on memory. I'l post the next chapter soon! **


	9. closed off (finalli part one)

**Nindroid Napped ep:9 closed **

**Ninjago (c) lego**

Bam! Bam! Bam! Lilly grasped at the lock, and pulled the door open just as a scythe moved to slice her.

_ 'I just need to do it. Confess, and let them deal with it themselves. This is their problem, and their problem alone.' _She told herself. Then, before anyone else could speak, she said,

"If you're looking for Zane, he's gone." There was silence.

"What do you mean gone?" Jay finally asked. She was about to replay curtly when she noticed the look on Kai's face. There was anger there, but they were red rimmed as well. Kai had cried. Kai wasn't supposed to cry. Kai was mean, Kai was cruel. Then, her mind wondered, had he cried when Nya was gone? His beloved sister, the only family he had. She wondered if Zane was apart of that family too, and if all the ninja were. No wonder he hated her.

Lilly was a monster. She had torn apart the ninja.

"He's gone because I lost him. It's my fault, and-" She paused, unsure. "And I'm gonna help get him back. "

"What!" Kai growled, taking a few steps towards her. But, Cole stopped him.

"How?" He asked.

"I, have absolutely no idea. But I will. I promise."

•••

The Overlord looked at Zane with a sly grin. He just stared back, unfazed, only a shadow of himself. But... the Overlord didn't want that did he? No...he wanted a warrior that was fully aware of the evil he was doing, and liked it. And with Zane all hazed, how was he supposed to do that. So, he snapped, and Zane's wires intertwined with one another until everything was once again the same as before.

Except the Overlord wasn't finished yet.

He pulled out a single veil. Inside, was dark matter, not enough to corrupt all of ninjago, but just enough to kill of any good that was in Zane. He uncorked it, and poured it on Zane. For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Then, gray started to engulf his clothes and skin. His hair turned a pasty shade of it, and all color leached from his skin, a few shades lighter than it. Then, his eyes opened.

They glowed, with pure evil.

The Overlord smiled maliciously.

"Find the other ninja." He told him, "And bring them to me."

•••

"Zane?" Lilly called out, as she walked along with Cole, Jay, and Kai. "Za-ane. Zane?"

"This is getting us nowhere." Kai announced, looking at the fliers in his hand.

"Maybe we should call the police." Jay suggested. Lilly sighed.

"And explain why he's missing in the first place? Nu-uh. Not gonna happen." _'Besides. Who would believe you.'_ She thought grimly.

"Zane!" Cole cried, and they all turned to look. It was Zane, but it wasn't. This Zane, looked like he wanted to kill them.

"Guy's, I'm not sure that's Zane." Cole began, they looked at him, then at Zane.

"What are you-" but Lilly's words were interrupted as a shruriken flew towards them.

"Run!" Jay cried, and they did. Crowds murmured, and dodged out-of-the-way as they barreled past.

"Is this part of a movie?" Someone asked.

"Where are the camera's?"

They ducked into an alley, panting.

"What...do... we ... do ... now?" Jay asked, gasping.

"There's nowhere to run. "Lilly replied.

Kai looked at them, then at the alley's entrance, and finally at his pockets. "What about Tomorrow's Tea?" He pulled out a pouch, and threw it's contents into the air. A portal opened up, showing Nya and the bounty. She was able o give them a wide-eyed stare, when the image flickered. Then, the portal died out.

"WHAT IN SENSEI'S MAGIC TEAPOT JUST HAPPENED!"

**A/N bad pun Jay, bad pun. Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you like, what you hated, any suggestions, but just be honest. **

** Only one more chapter until Book One is complete. Are you excited? I am. XD**


	10. And the next victim is

**A/N**

**thanks for everyone who voted on my poll, it is now closed.**

**Disclaimer: ninjago and it's inhabitants are the sole property of Lego. **

"What in Sensei's magic teapot just happened!" Jay screamed, as the portal disappeared. Everyone else just stared, wishing that the portal was still there, that they weren't trapped in a dark alley, and that things would be alright. No one wanted to tell Jay, because no one knew.

"We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die. " Lilly whispered. " We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna d-"

"Stop that!" Cole replied, interrupting her. Lilly stopped, but continued to think it.

_'We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die.' _Then, footsteps echoed into the ally. She turned. Zane smiled, looking scarier then ever. He laughed at her, and muttered unintelligibly. There was a clang as the ninja slid out their weapons.

"We don't want to hurt you, Zane." Kai began. Zane replied by pulling out a silver shurikan, and aiming it at his face. It bounced off Kai's katana, and fell to the floor with a clattter. Lilly's eyes widened, and she began to look for something-anything really, to use as a weapon. Self preservation was worth Zane getting hurt. Nindroids are immortal, right?

Well, she sure hoped so.

'_There!' _she spotted a half-broken bottle, just in time for all Underworld to break out. Shurikans flew all over the place, rocketing off of walls, as fast as Zane could throw them. The ninja dodged, and blocked his blows, carefull not to hurt him. Lilly closed her eyes and breathed in. Then, holding her broken bottle up, she charged.

"I'm so sorry Zane!" She cried, aiming the bottle at his face. The bottle slammed to the ground, and broke into pieces. Zane was unfazed, except for the peal of skin separating from his robotic face. He didn't even bother to slap it back on, but kept going. Lilly stepped back immediately, a shocked look on her face. Well, that was the end of any help _she _would be giving. Her eyes continued to scan for a way out, trying to avoid looking at the battle.

_ 'Can't we just push past him! And then just run? Or, is that too simple. Aren't Lego's pretty complicated? But Ninjago is a kids show, as much as I'd love for it not to be. Do I present the situation now, or wait until a climatic moment? Is this a WWND, a What Would Nya Do? And what_ would_ Nya do? Jeez I sound like Jay.' _Lilly mused, not really wanting to aid the fight anymore than she wanted to be hit with one of those shurikens.

She opened her mouth to comment on her thoughts, when Cole spoke.

"Remember, this isn't Zane. We can defeat him just as easily as another enemy." And with that his scythe sliced above Zane's head. Zane started using his shurikens as knives, as Cole began to get nearer. Kai and Jay, reluctant at first, began to take Cole's lead, began to advance towards Zane.

_'Yes!' _She thought, a grin lighting up her face. There was an opening!

"let's go while we still can." Lilly replied. He looked at her, annoyed but nodded. And they ran, not looking back.

People stared as all four of them pushed past. Comments were made, most of them rude. Finally, they stopped.

"Is he gone?" Jay panted, bent over slightly.

"Yeah," Cole said, looking back. "For now."

"What's wrong with him?" Lilly asked. "I don't remember anything happening like that in the show to him."

"Dark Matter." Cole replied.

"Oh" Silence followed. Then, Jay broke it.

"Hey, where's Kai?"

* * *

**What happened to Kai? **

**Will Zane stay evil?**

**When will Lloyd come?**

**What's going on in Ninjago?**

**Find out in **

**Ta-Kai-n Away**


End file.
